To Live Again
by Chris Chien
Summary: Another dark fic of mine. Trunks and Pan are in battle, and one of them arent going to make it. (First chapter only) I'll think of a better summary soon
1. How It Happened

To Live Again  
  
Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but my internet was just turned back on. Another reason is my family. I have 10 aunts, five uncles, 32 cousins, seven are married. They've been visiting (not all of them, whew), and I haven't had time. I've posted a poll on which story to introduce next, but only two people have voted. Greek Streak is winning, so I'll start that later today, and post it tonight or tomorrow morning, kay? Here's a story I've been working on lately in Algebra, so I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! Ja ne.  
  
Chapter One- How it happened  
  
"Pan, stay back! He's too strong." Mirai Trunks (will be known as M.Trunks throughout the fic) pulled the black haired quarter Saiyan back, She glared at him, but stopped resisting and stood by his side. She shot him a worried glance as she watched her grandfather fight this new enemy before them.  
  
"Pan, please get out of here. I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean too much to me. Please." M.Trunks pleaded with her.  
  
"Okay. Please be careful. I'm not the only one who needs you." She took off, leaving a very confused M.Trunks behind her. on her way back to Capsule Corp., she fingered the engagement ring. She was laving the love of her life, and she felt guilty. "I can't just leave them. Leave him. I have to go back and help."  
  
She turned around and headed back to the battlegrounds.When she arrived, she was horrified.The Z senshi had been defeated very, very badly. She looked around for M.Trunks. There was a tall,sadistic guard standing over him, about to blast him to the next dimension. Without thinking, Pan threw herself over M.Trunks. It killed her on impact.  
  
"Pan!" M.Trunks gasped. He looked down at the girl. Tears started welling up in his eyes. He could hear the guards snicker as they departed,(How cruel) but he didn't care.She was gone. He could feel her ki slowly disappear, along with another very minute ki. A surge of emotions overcame him.  
  
"NOOOOO!" He glanced down at Pan through blurry vision.  
  
The love of his life was dead, and so was their child.  
  
"No." M. Trunks said in a very quiet voice. He couldn't take it. He let out one last sob, and blacked out.  
  
Goku, who had been watching, was holding back tears himself. Not just for Pan, but for M.Trunks too. He knew what it was like to not be able to be near your other half.(Did you get that?). When he died the first time, he felt a bi void in his heart, for Chichi and Gohan. It was worse the second time, because he would never see Goten grow up. he went around to revive everyone else, and picked up the young couple. Everyone quietly headed back to Capsule Corp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
They landed twenty minutes later in front of the Dome-shaped buldingPan's body had been transported to Other World as they headed back. Goku put M.Trunks in a Regeneration Tank, and asked Krillin to get everyone else together in one room. Gohan and Goku went to get Videl and Chichi from the 439 Mountain area. When they returned, they began to tell the two women what had happened.  
  
"Videl, I have something to tell you." Gohan began. Videl gave him a suspicious look, although she knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Where's Pan?" She looked around her suspicions proven.(or is it proved?)  
  
"That's just it." Gohan was on the verge of breaking down." Today, she was killed, protecting M.Trunks."  
  
"Oh." Videl just stared ahead for a moment, then turned back to Gohan.  
  
"Where's M. Trunks?"  
  
" In the Regeneration Tank." The ebony haired woman took off to the lab that held the Regeneration Tanks.  
  
"Trunks?' He looked up at her, then looked away.  
  
" I know. It hurts, and I understand. There's something I have to tell you." He forced himself to look at her.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, okay? She wants you to wait for her, because she knows were going to do everything possible to bring her back, and the first person she would want to see is you. We need you Trunks. Pan needs you." Videl stood up and went to find her husband.  
  
The tank beeped, and the water drained. M.Trunks stepped out, changed into dry clothing, and left the building. 


	2. The Bridge

To Live Again

The Bridge

M. Trunks walked down the street, his head hanging. He would have never thought this would happen. Inside, he was arguing with himself about not thinking of every single mishap, even if it did include his mate. He stopped on the bridge and looked out over the water.

__

I'm standing on the bridge,

I'm waiting in the dark,

M. Trunks thought back to the day he asked Pan to marry him. It was here, on this very bridge, that he had proposed to her. She had been running late, but he didn't care, he loved her.

__

I thought that you'd be here by now

_She's not here though. It's all my fault. _Thunder could be heard in the distance. He closed his eyes and thought back to another meeting with his fiancée. 

--------------------**Flashback-------------------**

It was a chilly morning, and M.Trunks was waiting for Pan to arrive so that they could meet up with Goten, Bra, and Trunks. He looked around then stuck his hands in his pocket. 

__

"Where is she?"

Then he heard small footsteps running up behind him.

"Hey Trunks! I'm sorry, but I stopped to get you and Chibi something for your birthdays." She thrust a small black box into his hands. Inside was a plain, silver chain.

"It's made of silver and that won't turn, change, or break. It's like our friendship. Everlasting and beautiful."

"Thanks Panny." He embraced her in a warm hug.

"Your welcome."

----------------------**End Flashback---------------**

M.Trunks strained his ears, yearning to hear her footsteps yet again, but he knew they weren't coming. Nothing, nothing at all, except the patter of rain hitting the ground.

*********************************************************************************

Pan looked around the small planet she'd just landed, rather, appeared on.

" I'll bet you're wondering where you are." She turned around and came face to face with the short blue deity.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it." Pan replied.

" Oh, well, you're dead and here to train."

"Train for what?"

" The care and taking of planet Earth. Your training begins tomorrow."

"Oh. What about check-in with King Yemma, or Snake Way?" Pan asked.

"You want to take the long way?" King Kai said.

"No, no, that's okay." Pan waved her hands in front of her.

"Good, your training begins tomorrow"


End file.
